Suara
by araiiel
Summary: [ MikaYuu; Patung hidup itu akhirnya mau berbicara, tepat saat hidup sang malaikat diputuskan berhenti oleh takdir jahat. Submitted to #OwaseraAnthology, prompt: 1) Janji Masa Kecil. ]


Suara

Owari No Seraph © Kagami Takaya

Warn: AU. MikaYuu. Friendship. Romance. Typo(s). Klise. Keju. Kurang riset. Et cetera.  
No commercial profit taken.

Submitted to #OwaseraAnthology, prompt yang diambil adalah:  
1) Janji Masa Kecil.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Sejauh putaran momen yang dapat ia gali, ingatan Yuuichirou selalu bermula dari langit-langit bercat putih, perpaduan bau antiseptik dan desinfektan, serta suara mesin perekam detak jantung yang mengeluarkan bunyi bip konstan.  
Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Manik emerald Yuu memindai ruangan, mencari-cari eksistensi selain dirinya sendiri.  
Mungkin ia dapat bertanya pada seseorang. Mungkin akan ada yang datang menjelaskan.  
Kapan. Mengapa. Bagaimana ia dapat berakhir seperti ini. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang siap Yuu lontarkan, namun jawaban yang diberikan jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Dokter berambut perak penebar senyum cemerlang itu tidak membantu. Juga para perawat berjubah putih, ahli anastesi, petugas kebersihan, pegawai dinas sosial− mereka, semuanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Setiap kali Yuu buka suara, mereka diam− atau cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
Mereka, semuanya, bagai abai membiarkan Yuu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pemandangan yang Yuu lihat selama berbulan-bulan− tersalurkan melalui salah satu dinding ruang rawat yang bermaterialkan kaca, alih-alih bata, selalu sama. Sepotong lanskap langit, dan deretan tanaman dalam pot mini beraroma mirip minyak relaksasi. Tak jarang, para perawat mengucap betapa beruntungnya Yuu dapat mendapatkan kamar seperti itu.

Dan Yuu, hanya akan membiarkan hening meraja lama. ( Silahkan saja menyelamati diri sendiri atas tempat ini; ruang tunggu yang menyenangkan untuk menanti maut menjemput.)  
Setelah begitu lama diam, ia tak lagi tertarik menggerakan pita suara. Toh hal itu tidak berguna, karna tak satu pun orang mau mendengar kata-katanya.

* * *

Yuu mulai paham.  
Tidak akan ada keluarga yang datang menjemputnya. Tak ada sepasang suami-istri yang akan berlari beruraian air mata, mengklaim Yuu sebagi putra mereka. Yuu hanya dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, pada awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan ia muak. Orangtua macam apa yang tega membuang anak laki-lakinya?

Saat itu juga, Yuu mengerti.  
Pastilah ini karena dia tidak diharapkan. Pastilah ini karena dia berbeda dari yang lain.  
Buktinya, ibu tidak pernah datang dan memeluknya.  
Buktinya, ayah tidak pernah hadir dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hal ini dan sekian alasan, menempa Yuu tumbuh menjadi seorang pesimis. Yuu hanya punya satu emosi; hampa. Ia tidak lagi merasa iri tatkala netranya menangkap adegan anak-anak berusia sebaya masuk keluar rumah sakit, diikuti tatapan cemas atau suka cita dari orang-orang terdekat. Ia tidak lagi mendapati benci menguasai separuh isi hati saat melihat keluarga utuh orang-orang sekarat berkumpul dan memanjatkan doa memohon mukjizat.  
Yuu memilih mengasingkan diri, membangun tembok pembatas tinggi antara ia dan dunia.  
Yuu tidak lagi merasa perlu bertanya, sia-sia saja suaranya habis diserap udara.  
Yuu memutuskan bungkam. Diam. Tanpa suara.

* * *

Atensi Mikaela pertama kali tercuri ketika ia menyadari betapa kontrasnya suasana tempat itu− ruang rawat anak− terlihat begitu hidup; dinding warna-warni pastel dan udara berbau bebungaan menenangkan, sementara satu-satunya manusia yang mengisi seantero ruangan malah duduk memeluk lutut dengan afeksi sepenuhnya tercurah pada dirgantara.

Langit biru cerah diluar sana, dengan selapis awan menggantung bagai permen kapas dan secercah cahaya mentari jatuh terbias menjadi jutaan spektrum warna pada satu entitas. Panoramanya sungguh biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa, Mikaela mendapati dirinya menahan nafas. Terpesona. Terjebak dalam pendar bintang sepasang bola mata kehijauan.

Lazuardi dan kilau klorofil bertemu. Melebur jadi satu dalam beberapa detik bisu.  
Apakah waktu memang selalu merangkak selambat ini, atau mereka yang membeku?  
Apakah ini kebetulan, atau memang salah satu permainan takdir kehidupan?

Mikaela ingin bergerak, tapi tak mampu. Seolah kontrol tubuhnya hilang, seakan ia terjerat dalam perangkap tali-tali sihir penambat− kiasan murahan.  
Mikaela ingin menyapa, tapi bahkan bisikan pun tidak dapat terucapkan.  
Ia hanya dapat berdiri. Mematung. Terkagum-kagum.  
Pemilik iris hijau itu perlahan menunduk, membiarkan helai-helai hitam menyembunyikan garis wajah. Air mukanya tak terbaca, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menganggu.

Mikaela hanya butuh sepersekian nano sekon untuk menentukan pilihan.  
Satu detik, dan ia yakin sepenuhnya− Ichinose Mikaela jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Hai,"

Yuu mengernyit sesaat. Agak terkejut, siapa anak yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan tanpa permisi, dan menyapanya seolah mereka sudah kenal lama?

"Namaku Ichinose Mikaela. Panggil saja Mika."

Yuu diam karna dua alasan. Pertama, bagaimana mungkin langit musim panas yang selama ini Yuu berikan perhatian tersendiri, dapat terpenjara di dua manik bulat sempurna?  
Kedua, ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Terlalu lama diam membuatnya tak yakin kalau pita suaranya masih dapat digunakan.

"Aku menunggu orangtuaku. Dia dokter bedah disini, namanya Shinya. Kau mengenalnya?"

Mengenalnya? Tentu saja. Dokter Shinya selalu memastikan datang mengecek perkembangan Yuu setidaknya satu kali sehari. Kadang mereka akan berbincang (sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang begitu, karna yang berbicara selalu sang dokter muda dan reaksi Yuu biasanya berupa hening atau gumaman), dan kadang Yuu ditemani makan siang

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Nada penasaran terselip dalam seutas tanya menarik Yuu kembali ke bumi. Memutus lamunan mengawang serta memaksa Yuu memberi afeksi.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?"

Sebelumnya Yuu selalu percaya, mengabaikan ocehan orang lain sama dengan memberi kode bahwa ia tidak mau diganggu. Tapi anak ini, dengan ekspresi polos dan senyum lebar, sepertinya tidak memahami bahasa sandi.  
Yuu tidak perlu merepotkan diri menjawab, karna Mikaela mendadak terperanjat.

"Ah, sudah jam pulang! Ayahku pasti sudah menjemput. Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu."

Ya, pergilah. Jauh-jauh. Tidak perlu datang lagi, Yuu ingin sekali mengucap kata.  
Mikaela berjalan melintasi ruangan, Yuu memandangi punggungnya menjauh selangkah demi selangkah. Tangan si anak pirang sudah memegang kenop pintu saat tiba-tiba, Yuu mendengar sebuah salam perpisahan.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok. Janji. Sampai jumpa."

* * *

Dulu, Yuu pernah membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin dapat ia lihat di balik tembok tinggi rumah sakit yang ia anggap seperti penjara. Selain panorama dirgantara− memang indah, Yuu akui. Tapi semakin lama dipandang, rasanya semakin membosankan− Yuu belum pernah melihat apa-apa lagi.  
Yuu ingin benar-benar melihat. Pergi dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kungkungan menjemukan. Yuu ingin benar-benar menjejak. Bukan hanya membaca cerita-cerita buku bergambar, atau mendengar deksripsi orang-orang.

Pekerja disini selalu menjanjikannya untuk pergi keluar sebagai bujukan.  
Yuu bisa berjalan-jalan kalau ia menghabiskan makanan. Yuu bisa pulang kalau ia mau menelan tablet-tablet tanpa rasa yang keterlaluan jumlahnya.  
Namun ia tak pernah mendapatkan janji itu. Yang ia lakukan selalu dan _selalu_ duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit dari balik jendela.

Karnanya, saat anak yang mengaku bernama Mikaela tadi berjanji untuk datang lagi, Yuu sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Terserah saja, entah Mikaela mau datang, atau Mikaela mau pergi ke bulan, Yuu tidak mau tahu. Rasa ingin tahu membunuh kucing, begitu kata pepatah.  
Semua manusia sama saja− mereka selalu begitu, dan Yuu sudah tidak mau lagi tertipu.

* * *

Shinya membuka pintu kamar rawat Yuu dan menghampiri anak lelaki itu perlahan. Dalam menjalin komunikasi dengan seseorang seperti Yuu, kuncinya adalah mendekati secara bertahap, dan Shinya sangat mengerti mengapa hal ini memegang peranan penting. Yuu tidak mudah akrab, dan tidak mau membuka diri, karna itulah harus Shinya yang memulai sosialisasi.

"Selamat sore, Yuu-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yuu menengok sekilas, lantas membuang wajah. Untuk apa dokter Shinya repot-repot bertanya? Toh, dia bisa langsung tahu dari catatan statistik kesehatan Yuu yang diperbaharui setiap hari.

"Kata perawat kau tidak menghabiskan buah dan susumu lagi. Yuu-chan tidak suka? Atau ingin diganti? Sebutkan saja, biar Dokter Shinya yang bicarakan dengan kepala koki."

Dengusan pelan tercipta. Nampan besi berisi makan malam dan dosis obat harian yang ketiga kalinya hari ini tergeletak diatas meja.  
Yuu masih setia meletakkan presensi pada senja yang mulai mengabur.

"Yuu-chan." Namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu lembut. Begitu tulus, tanpa menuntut.

Mereka bertatapan tanpa suara, membiarkan sunyi melingkupi selama beberapa menit,  
Shinya bisa membaca Yuu tak ubahnya buku terbuka; ada kehampaan disana, dan kemarahan, dan rasa penasaran yang tertutupi dalam-dalam.

Jeda lama membunuh suasana di antara keduanya. Yuu sudah menyulut sumbu api, dan Shinya harus hati-hati agar tidak terbakar.  
Menyelami kedua keping biru Shinya, Yuu tahu, ia masih harus menunggu. Lagi. Kesekian kali.

* * *

Derit engsel pintu bersentuhan dengan dinding nyaris tanpa bunyi.

Tolehan spontan. Mikaela. Dia benar-benar datang, dan membawa serta sebuah kursi roda.  
Kedua alis Yuu bertaut, bertanya melalui bahasa tubuh, _apa maumu?_  
Seulas senyum merekah sebelum nada sarat antusiasme menguar,

"Hari ini aku akan mengajak Yuu-chan jalan-jalan. Tidak jauh, di taman rumah sakit saja, tapi ini lebih baik daripada terkurung terus menerus dalam ruangan, kan?"

Kening Yuu berkerut samar. Bukan hal aneh Mikaela sudah tahu namanya, tapi mengapa ia begitu natural menambahkan sufiks menyebalkan di akhir nama? Yuu-chan? Yuu tidak suka. Nama itu terlalu mirip panggilan anak perempuan.  
Dan hei, bagaimana mungkin dia begitu mudah mendapat izin mengajak Yuu berkeliling? Yuu saja tidak yakin ia akan diperbolehkan meski sudah memohon beribu kali.

"Tenang saja, Dokter Shinya sendiri yang mengizinkan." Katanya, seolah menangkap isi pikiran Yuu.

Yuu ingin menolak, sebenarnya. Tapi mempertimbangkan ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk melihat dunia, Yuu membiarkan anggukannya merespon semua.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Tangan berjemari lentik terulur, sementara Yuu memandangi telapaknya. Ragu.  
Beberapa detik berlalu dalam bisu.  
Nafas ditarik panjang. Bibir menyungging senyum samar.  
Yuu menyambut tangan Mikaela, menggenggamnya erat.  
Berusaha mengabaikan getaran halus yang merambat menyalurkan rasa hangat.

* * *

Mikaela mendorong kursi roda Yuu melintasi koridor panjang. Aura kesibukan lebih terasa disini, jauh dibanding kamar Yuu, dimana waktu lebih terlihat seperti merangkak.  
Mata Yuu awas memandangi situasi− perawat berlari, orang berlalu lalang, sampai akhirnya destinasi akhir tersambangi.

Pemilik helai hitam mahoni menengadahkan kepala, mengintip panorama dari sela bulu mata yang setengah termejam, menikmati kicau burung penyanyi dan membiarkan angin menarikan daun kering serta rerumputan.

Seandainya Mikaela bisa melukis, ia tentu sudah membiarkan kuas berdansa diatas kanvas. Namun karna tak mampu, ia hanya membiarkan matanya mengamati lama.  
Bertanya dalam benak, ada sihir magis macam apa pada diri seorang Yuuichirou sampai ia tak dapat melepaskan tatap?

"Mika.."

Nyaris terkesiap. Mikaela menatap penuh tanda tanya. Terkejut, tentu saja. Bukankah dokter dan perawat bilang Yuuichirou sudah berbulan lamanya tak mau angkat suara?

"Ceritakan padaku, ada apa saja diluar sana?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang disampaikan dengan lembut dan penuh harap, bahkan seekor iblis pun akan tergerak. Dan begitulah, Mikaela mulai bercerita.  
Tentang gugusan rapat pegunungan. Tentang kota mereka. Tentang hutan dan perkebunan. Tentang lautan luas. Tentang makna bebas dan lepas.

"Apakah warna biru samudra seindah matamu?"  
"Seperti apa aroma hutan sehabis hujan?"  
"Manusia pernah pergi menembus langit?"

Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya lagi.  
Mikaela tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berbincang begitu lama dengan seseorang, begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya lupa waktu. Atau bahkan, ia berharap hari ini bisa abadi.

"Mika?" Imitasi klorofil mengerjap.

"Ya, Yuu-chan?" Lazuardi membalas tatap. Lekat. Dekat.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

* * *

Guren, seumur hidupnya, belum pernah melihat Shinya begitu rapuh. Lelaki berambut perak itu mungkin pernah jatuh beberapa kali, tapi kemudian ia akan bangkit lagi, bukannya meratap seperti sekarang.

Penyebab Shinya menangis adalah anak lelaki dua belas tahun yang duduk tenang di hadapan mereka. Putra keluarga. Ichinose Mikaela.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin memberikan jantungmu?!" Teriakan Shinya bergema.

"Aku mau ibu melakukan operasi transplantasi. Yuu-chan sudah menunggu terlalu lama, dan inilah akhir dari penantiannya."

"Mikaela," Guren memperingatkan. Tidakkah anak semata wayangnya iba pada wajah Shinya yang menahan air mata?

"Ayah, kita sama-sama tahu tumor akan membunuhku kapan saja. Aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya." Mata biru Mika sejernih permukaan laut, meminta.

"Aku masih akan mengusahakan pengobatanmu, Mika-chan. Bahkan saat dunia memvonismu kau tak punya kesempatan." Shinya menyeka ujung matanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, kalian orangtua terbaik yang seorang anak dapat impikan. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi ini permintaan terakhirku. Ayah, aku tahu semua terapi itu tidak berfungsi. Ibu, aku tahu waktuku tinggal tiga hari lagi. Kumohon, lakukan ini demi aku. Demi Yuu-chan. Demi cinta kalian."

Guren mendekap Shinya dan Mikaela erat. Mereka adalah kebahagiaannya. Keluarganya.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian.

Tanggal-tanggal di kalender habis satu per satu. Bulan mengulang fase, musim memasuki babak baru. Embus pawana bertiup lebih kencang, menarikan daun kering dan rerumputan.  
Hanya saja tidak lagi menyenangkan bagi Yuu sekarang.

Ia menyeret langkahnya menghampiri tanah lapang. Gundukan bernisan di kanan-kiri Yuu lalui, bukan itu yang ia cari. Jejaknya tertanam dalam tanah gembur, tepat dibawah rindang dahan akasia, Yuu menemukannya.

Sebuah makam. Dengan nisan berukirkan nama malaikatnya.  
Ichinose Mikaela.

Yuu berjongkok, meletakkan karangan bunga hati-hati. Bunga matahari− sesuai rambut pirangnya, anggrek biru− mengimitasi, meski tak seindah matanya, dan gladiol warna warni.

Jemari Yuu menelusup pada saku jaket musim gugur, menarik keluar sehelai amplop putih bersih. Surat pertama dan terakhir dari Mikaela, yang tidak pernah berani Yuu baca.  
Tetapi Yuu sudah memutuskan, ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Sesakit apapun. Seperih apapun.

Lipitan kertas dibuka, dan Yuu mulai membaca.

 _Yuuichirou-sama,_

 _Ah, rasanya aneh memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku terbiasa mengucapkan Yuu-chan, bahkan sebelum kita benar-benar berbincang. Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingmu. Mungkin aku di surga. Atau di istana langit yang pernah kita bicarakan.  
Entah aku ada dimana yang jelas, walau tak ada di sampingmu, aku selalu dapat melihatmu._

 _Aku selalu melihatmu, Yuu-chan. Selalu memperhatikanmu. Selalu mengagumimu, meski dari kejauhan._

 _Kau mungkin menerka-nerka, siapa anak yang sok akrab denganmu padahal kalian belum pernah bertemu? Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku hari itu, tapi aku benar-benar kehabisan cara._

 _Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtua biologisku. Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dan ibu pemilik selalu menganggap kami semua anak kandungnya. Aku tumbuh bahagia dan penuh kasih sayang, walau aku sering sakit-sakitan._

 _Saat usiaku delapan, Ayah dan Ibu datang ke panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Mereka memutuskan mengadopsiku, dan aku setuju. Mereka orang baik, dan orangtua yang terbaik.  
Aku sangat sedih saat tahu kalau mereka mengadopsi seorang anak dengan tumor ganas bersarang di tubuhnya. Tumor itu memangkas hampir seluruh usianya._

 _Dokter yang memeriksaku bilang aku tidak akan pernah menginjak usia empat belas. Ibuku marah sekali waktu itu, dia berjanji padaku akan membuatku sembuh. Aku tahu ia berusaha optimis, tapi kadang, kau juga harus memandang hidup dari kacamata realis._

 _Kau tahu, aku marah sekali waktu itu. Aku marah pada hidup, pada takdir, pada Tuhan. Aku marah karna aku merasa tidak diberi kesempatan seperti orang lain.  
Dan saat itulah aku menemukanmu._

 _Kau tidak sadarkan diri, dengan lilitan perban mengelilingi kepala. Ada banyak darah, dan saat aku bertanya kau kenapa, ibuku bilang kau kecelakaan. Aku bertanya apa kau akan sembuh, ibuku menjawab aku harap begitu. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi para dokter membicarakan soal amnesia dan malfungsi organ dalam._

 _Dan mereka bilang orangtuamu tidak akan datang. Aku terkejut. Ayahku saja akan langsung pulang kalau tahu aku demam, bagaimana mungkin orangtuamu tidak akan hadir menemani? Aku mendengar sekilas soal wanita yang bunuh diri. Dan pria masuk penjara karna percobaan pembunuhan._

 _Ketika itu aku sadar, betapa beruntungnya aku. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu mencari cara agar dapat mengenalmu. Menjadi dekat denganmu._

 _Kau ingat saat aku masuk ruanganmu dan menyapa begitu saja? Hari itu hasil laboraturiumku keluar. Aku hanya punya satu minggu tersisa, dan aku tidak mau itu sia-sia._

 _Jadi aku memilih berpacu dengan waktu. Menemuimu, mengobrol bersamamu, mengajakmu berjalan-jalan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Kau tahu tentang hari-hari terakhir sebelum kematian? Orang bilang, kau akan merasa begitu sehat, dan itu benar.  
Aku sama sekali tidak kesulitan mendorong kursi rodamu, atau bercerita panjang lebar tentang dunia luar. Dalam jangka singkat, aku merasa bahwa kau adalah sesuatu yang penting dan tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja._

 _Karna itu aku memilih meninggalkan hadiah. Setidaknya, meskipun tanpa aku, kuharap hadiah itu dapat membantu. Aku membuat orangtuaku menangis lagi malam itu, Yuu-chan.  
Aku sudah begitu sering membuat mereka sedih, tapi sekarang tidak akan lagi._

 _Aku tidak boleh mengutuki penyakit, kau juga tidak sepantasnya begitu, Yuu-chan. Kalau bukan karna kau, aku mungkin sudah lama menyerah._

 _Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih telah mengizinkanku menghabiskan hari-hari akhir denganmu. Kau harus bahagia, Yuu-chan._

 _Ah iya, ayo kita buat satu janji. Yuu-chan harus berjanji menjaga jantungku baik-baik. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Yuu-chan, dari sini, dimanapun aku.  
Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat, ya? _

_Salam sayang,_

 _Ichinose Mikaela._

Yuu jatuh terduduk pada tanah merah. Belati imanjiner menyayat rasa dan mengoyak tabir air mata. Yuu tidak mau tergugu. Ia menolak untuk menangis.  
Karna kali ini, seberapapun kencangnya, suara Yuu tak akan meraih Mikaela.

* * *

 **[fin]**

* * *

Umm, apa yang harus saya katakan disini? /ditimpuk.

Hallohai! Saya adalah anak hilang di ffn yang coretdihasutcoret diajak kak Ayahina untuk ikut #OwaseraAnthology, dan karna saya orangnya maso, jadi saya sanggapi.  
(( Author macam apa baru buat akun langsung sok ikut challenge ))

Ini merupakan fik yang mengawali jalan terjal saya di sini(?) dan sekaligus fik Owasera saya yang pertama. Oh iya, saya belum baca manganya jadi mohon maaf bila ada beberapa ketidaksinkronan.

P.s: Alurnya ngebut banget kan? Saya harus merombak beberapa bagian karna kepanjangan dan plot hole. Plot hole everywhere.

P.s.s: Semoga fiknya layak untuk disumbangkan. Apalah saya hanya newbie.

P.s.s.s: Saya publish jam dua malam. Mohon maaf bila ada misstypos, editnya kilat sekali.

P.s.s.s.s: Kritik dan saran dapat dituangkan di kolom review. Jangan sungkan juga untuk PM saya. Ayo, ayo~ /promosi.

sign,

Ara coretyangngantukcoret


End file.
